


Someone Else is in Your Thoughts Now

by katesfire



Series: Persistence of Vision Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Persistence of Vision, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesfire/pseuds/katesfire
Summary: Janeway's alien-induced vision of Mark accused her of someone else being in her thoughts. Perhaps he was right?





	Someone Else is in Your Thoughts Now

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Cheile-sis for the beta.

Her hands slipped across the silky pink fabric, her fingers hooking and dragging the hem of the gown up along her thighs. She let her hands slide up over her belly until they cupped her breasts. She gently squeezed their firmness before pinching her puckered nipples through the slippery satin. It had been his favorite. It was why she had brought it with her. She always took it with her on missions because it made him feel closer. But tonight, he felt even further away than he truly was because it was the face of another who filled her thoughts.

It seemed her efforts to block him out were in vain and she would find herself as she was now: long hair spilled across her pillow, her hands slipping between her parted thighs to the wet warmth at their apex; her eyes were shut tightly as fantasies of what could never be played out in her mind. She slowly slid the length of the vibrating rod into her tight wetness, then let her fingers slip higher to rub the sensitive nub that would soon send streaks of brilliant color across her vision while her body convulsed in sweet release. Behind closed eyes, she looked down and saw close cropped salt and pepper hair threaded through her fingers as he lapped at her greedily; two of his fingers working in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

She moaned.

His molten eyes would look up and find hers, passion sparking in their depths and she would be flung over the edge, her hips rising up off of the bed against his face. And just when she thought the intensity would subside, he would rise up above her until he was parallel with her on his knees between her legs and in one swift thrust, he would be deep inside of her. She would grip his back with her legs around his waist.

She moved the vibrating rod in and out of herself, thrusting faster and deeper until she felt the wave of release explode within, sending surges of pleasure ripping through every fiber of her being from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She convulsed on the bed as she screwed herself with his image in her head.

She reached the absolute peak of sensations and a strangled cry escaped her throat, contorting into his name:

_“Cha-ko-tay!”_


End file.
